


You Just Missed The Sun

by annemari



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick!Gerard, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/pseuds/annemari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>@gerardway sickness has reached 'delirious" level, Borderlands 2 isn't helping</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Gerard is sick. Mikey looks after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Just Missed The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **akamine_chan** for looking this over for me! Title from _Look Up_ by Stars.

Gerard sighs and tilts over till he's uncomfortably leaning against Mikey's side.

"Gee, I can't move my arm," Mikey says, tries to keep firing even though he can't move his elbow and he doesn't want to jostle Gerard. Gerard groans softly and pulls away, and Mikey gets that one perfect shot in, _yes_.

"My head's heavy," Gerard complains. "Like, super heavy."

Gerard had called Mikey earlier and asked him to come over to take Bandit out since he was too sick to do it. Mikey had put him on speakerphone and Alicia had agreed that it'd be better for her to take Bandit and Mikey to stay with Gerard, just for a while. Gerard sometimes got weird when he was sick.

"Maybe you should take more NyQuil," Mikey says. Gerard sighs again and shuffles around, lies down and rests his head on Mikey's thigh. Mikey hits pause on the game, sinks his fingers into Gerard's hair, and gently massages his temples.

"I don't want any more meds," Gerard says. "They just make my head weird."

Mikey hums sympathetically. Gerard coughs and buries his face against Mikey's thigh. "Let me get you some tea, okay." Mikey gently extricates himself from Gerard, gets a pillow for him to rest his head on instead. "Be right back."

Mikey checks his texts—Alicia and Bandit are having fun in the store, and are going to Mikey and Alicia's place later to play with Piglet and Bunny—and gets himself a glass of orange juice while he waits for Gerard's tea to brew. He puts a bit of honey in it, and takes it back to the living room.

Gerard's still curled up on the couch, staring at the TV. "I thought that dude was gonna step out of the screen."

Mikey looks at the TV. It's paused on a scene with a ton of different characters, most of them dead from Mikey's expert shooting. "Which one?"

Gerard weakly waves his hand. "That one. There." Mikey tilts his head.

"Okay," he says. "Come on, I got you tea. Scoot over."

Gerard groans and pushes his face into the pillow. He mumbles something Mikey can't make out, but he is pretty sure translates to just, "Too sick to move." Gerard coughs then and Mikey frowns.

"Tea will help you feel better," he says, and sets the cup on the floor, near the couch, and kneels down to peer at Gerard. "Lindsey will get home soon. You wanna be better for that, right."

Gerard looks up at that, eyes bleary. "Lindsey?"

"She's coming back tomorrow, remember?" Mikey reaches out and scratches at Gerard's head.

"Right," Gerard says. He blinks. "Bandit's—"

"With Alicia," Mikey says.

"And the alien robots won't get them."

Mikey blinks. "Right."

"Okay," Gerard says, and pushes himself up. His face is pale, and he looks miserable, but determined. "Tea?"

"Here." Mikey hands it over carefully, making sure that Gerard has a good grip on the cup. Gerard immediately takes a sip, and makes a face.

"I can't have coffee?" he asks.

"Tea," Mikey says, and sits down next to him, takes out his phone. "Coffee when you're better." Gerard sighs and sinks back against the couch, kicks out at the blanket that's mostly fallen off him. Mikey reaches out and spreads it over Gerard again. Gerard mumbles a thank you, then goes back to his tea.

Mikey checks his texts again, then Twitter. He frowns at the screen. "When did you tweet this?" It's a pointless question, since there's a timestamp right there. Gerard shrugs next to him, and leans his head against Mikey's shoulder.

Mikey knows Gerard can get a little dramatic when he's sick, and he definitely knows Gerard can get dramatic on the internet, but it still makes him frown. "Do you think your fever's getting worse?"

Gerard shrugs again. "I'm not sure. Fuck, this tea's really good."

Mikey smiles and sneaks his hand between the couch and Gerard, rubs at his back. He'll get the thermometer later. His phone beeps with another text and Gerard makes a low noise of complaint.

"It's Lindsey," Mikey says. The text just says, _you looking after your bro?_ Lindsey's probably tired, too, wiped out after their last show. Mikey's really glad she's coming back tomorrow, he misses her too.

Mikey sends back a reply ( _duh. He's fine, just a bit out of it. Bandit's w/ alicia. Have it under contrl. We miss you_ ), then frowns again, because Gerard hasn't asked anything about the text. He looks over and sure enough, Gerard has his eyes closed and is breathing softly. Mikey leans back against the couch and curls his arm around Gerard, pulls him closer and angles them so Gerard's head is resting on Mikey's chest.

Gerard murmurs softly. "Mikey?"

"Yeah, Gee."

"Why isn't Lindsey here?"

Mikey presses his face into Gerard's hair. "She'll be here tomorrow."

Gerard sighs. "I really miss her."

"I know, Gee."

Gerard yawns, then coughs a little. "I'm sick."

"I know that, too."

Gerard punches him in the thigh. "Smartass." He coughs again, the sniffles.

Mikey pulls back a little, runs his hand through Gerard's hair. Gerard's quiet for long enough that Mikey thinks he's fallen asleep again. Mikey checks his phone, Alicia's sent him a picture of Bandit and Pig. Mikey smiles; it's fucking adorable. 

Lindsey's texted him back, _miss you too. <333 sending hugs and kisses, can't wait to get home._ Mikey squeezes Gerard closer and kisses the top of his head. Gerard mumbles questioningly.

"From Lindsey," Mikey says.

"Oh," Gerard says, and rubs his cheek against Mikey's chest. "Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for looking after you," Mikey says.

"'S not that," Gerard says. "Just. Thanks for being you, you know."

"That doesn't make sense," Mikey says. "But sure." Gerard nods, and pulls the blanket tighter around him. Mikey squeezes him again. "Cold?"

"'M fine," Gerard mumbles. "Gonna sleep. Wake up tomorrow. Lindsey will be here." Mikey doesn't point out that Lindsey won't get before the afternoon. Then again, Gerard might likely sleep that long. "You'll be here," Gerard says. "Bandit, and Alicia. It'll be great." He coughs and Mikey smooths a hand through his hair again.

"Yeah," he says, and smiles. "Tomorrow will be great."


End file.
